Firelight
by PearLynn
Summary: She looked so luminous dancing by the fire, so much he couldn't stop himself. Zutara. Shameless smut PWP story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_**I would highly recommend listening to "Wicked Games" by The Weeknd while reading this. Preferably on repeat ;)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Word Count: 1,533**_

_**ZUTARA.**_

* * *

His eyes were transfixed on her hips as they swiveled around to their own beat, dipping and twirling as if they were separated from the rest of her body. Her tan skin glowed in the firelight, every curve and muscle moving under her skin illuminated like they belonged to a goddess. When she glanced over her shoulder, blue eyes piercing through him when they locked on his, Zuko thought his whole body had frozen. Every inch of him stiffened when she ran her hands through her cascading brown curls and they tumbled down her back, tickling her bare midriff and bouncing to the beat.

Zuko took another shot of his drink, swallowing thickly as his eyes drifted back to her gyrating hips. Katara had turned around now, and her eyes were right on him. He almost sputtered out his drink when her mauve lips curled up at the sides and her eyes fluttered closed as her hands began to slowly travel up her sides, fingertips barely grazing the outsides of her breasts, and making their may back up into her hair.

The pulsing of the fire matched the beat of her hips, practically dancing with Katara as she spun around again and arched her back. This new position gave Zuko an excellent view of the curve of her throat and the expanse of her torso, with her breasts pushing against her red top and the smooth skin of her stomach stretching over her taut abs. A glistening sheen of sweat was starting to pop up against her mocha flesh, reflecting even more of the firelight in front of her. And at that moment, Zuko felt like he was going to explode.

_Gawking at her won't do you any good, Zuko._

With a smirk, Zuko finished his glass of whiskey and stood. He ignored the wobbling of his legs and strode over to her, eyes like a hawk's as he approached. Katara's eyes fluttered open and her mouth opened into a soft 'o' when he grabbed her hand and pulled her body into his, not letting her stop the beat as he began moving with her. Blue stared straight into him, penetrating deeper into his soul every second they were locked on his gold. Without another word, he spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest, ass rubbing his stiffening shaft. He instinctively moved his hands down to the curve of her hips, thumbs grazing her smooth skin and leaving gooseflesh as they moved.

Katara's arms moved up, one hand cupping the left side of his face and the other running through her hair again. Her tapered fingers traced the raised edges of his scar, caressing them like a feather in the wind. Something deep in Zuko's chest fluttered and he couldn't resist moving her hair off her neck and latching his lips to the expanse of skin there, teeth scratching against the vein and tongue lapping up right behind. Katara's low moan reverberated all around them, yet she didn't stop the grinding of her hips against his crotch.

And he didn't stop either, letting his hands now roam the exposed skin of her torso. His right hand moved up, while his left moved down. As a thumb found the fleshy underside of her breast, the other found the jutting of her hip bone. Both teasingly running along bared skin as his mouth continued it's ministrations. moving down to the bare skin of her shoulder. Another moan escaped her lips and her ass pressed harder against him, causing him to groan into her. The fire behind him flared as her grinding got harder, more erratic. Zuko's hands moved closer to their respective locations; right slipping under the fabric of her shirt and cupping her breast within his hand and twirling the nipple between his fingers while the left moved inward, fingers tracing the hairline of her womanhood.

Katara's back arched and she pressed her breast into his hand, moaning louder with every pinch and pull from his fingers. His left hand moved southward and cupped her, middle finger sliding in between her folds and already getting slick with her arousal. Her breathy gasp hitched when he dragged the calloused tip of his finger upward, rubbing her swollen clit like a rough flick.

"Zuko," she breathed out, turning her head towards him. Her eyes were lidded, blue irises darkened even in the firelight. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest beginning to match. He leaned forward and captured her reddening lips with his own. He held no quarter as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth, running it against the sharp edges of her teeth as his fingers deftly continued their work. Katara began grinding her hips into his hand, her wetness starting to drench every single one of his fingers as he slid them around her. Another moan escaped her, vibrating his entire mouth, when he squeezed her breast in his hand and his thumb dragged over her already sensitive nipple.

Zuko broke the kiss and removed his hands, earning a whimper of disapproval from the woman in his arms, and he turned her around. Now that she was fully facing him, he grasped her by her hips and dug his nails into her skin. At her gasp, he covered her mouth with his. Her hands were now trailing up his bare chest, fingers tracing the star-shaped scar as she passed it, and worked their way up to the hair falling in a shag to his shoulders, tangling themselves in the inky locks at the nape of his neck. At her slight tug, Zuko grunted and moved his hands around to her ass, cupping her firmly before hoisting her up. Katara's legs instinctively wrapped around his narrow hips and she pulled herself closer, lips never leaving his. His stomach tightened and it felt like he was biting back sparks as the wetness from her center already permeated through her clothes and began soaking his own.

Carefully dropping to his knees, Zuko cupped the back of her head before lowering her to the ground. Zuko's hips moved on their own accord, grinding his hardened length against her. She shuddered and writhed underneath him, her curls splayed out underneath her head and mouth open in a silent scream as Zuko's mouth moved back to her neck.

What little clothes they were already wearing were shed, leaving the benders bare to the summer air around them. Zuko could feel himself throbbing, waiting for potential release, as he rubbed his erection in between her folds. He trembled above her as she took him in her hand and guided him to her entrance, arms quaking with his weight. With a thrust, he was in. Katara moaned deeply into the crook of his neck, her nails dragging against the skin of his back and running down towards his buttocks. She gripped him as he moved back out, moaning again as he ground his pubic bone against her clit.

They continued this way, hips colliding in slow rolls in the same beat she had been dancing to and breath mingling as sweat slicked bodies rubbed together. In the firelight, Katara looked like she was on fire, eyes blazing with every moan and sigh of his name. Her breaths were in pants, his in grunts as he hissed hot air into the crook of her neck. Their steady pace increased, limbs twisting with each other in order to get as much friction as possible.

Katara's first orgasm came quickly, her walls clenching tightly and pulsating around him as he thrusted in and out. It seemed as if she stopped breathing in those moments, mouth agape and eyes screwed shut as her gasps and moans grew louder every time he reentered her. Nails dug into the flesh of his ass and teeth latched onto his shoulder as she curled her body against his. Zuko could feel his own orgasm starting to arrive, his stomach coiling and the muscles in his back tightening as every one of his senses became hyper-aware. The scent of their sex filled his nostrils as he sped up his thrusts, sounds of their slick bodies slapping together in the silence of the night.

More moans escaped Katara when Zuko clamped his teeth down against her neck, growls escaping his throat as the fire spread throughout him. Sparks flew off his tongue with his curses and murmurs of her name, his hips running into her frantically now as he worked to find his release. When his name escaped her swollen lips, it felt like the whole world crumbled around him. Every hair on his body stood up on edge, every bead of sweat evaporated into steam.

As the last of his orgasm shot through him and the edges of his vision began to swim with black, Zuko heard his declaration of love for her leave his lips for the first time. And when he left her and rolled them onto their sides, the sounds of her crystal clear voice rang through his slipping consciousness and answered with the same words.


End file.
